


Canadians Among Us

by Anonymonimus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Dark Canada, Drama, Evil, Evil Canada, Evil Plans, Gen, Hostage Situations, M/M, Sort of 2P!Canada, World Domination, cliff hanger, dubious ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began in the most unexpected way as most extraordinary events did. Alfred was sitting in front of his TV with a hand resting in a bowl of doritos while the other one laid pointlessly next to the remote when all of a sudden the world went to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadians Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello world! I come to you with a Hetalia story!**
> 
> **This was actually meant to be a chapter story but I couldn't invest myself enough so I decided to drop that idea. In the section down below, I'll give a few bullet points of how things were meant to go. Those who would like more details are welcomed to contact me through the comment section :D**
> 
> **Anyways, I used to write a lot of Hetalia fics back in the day (my first account on a different website can attest to that) but then I sorta fell out of love with the fandom and moved in different directions lol I think I'm ready to start writing for Hetalia again though, maybe not as obsessively as I once did but still. I suppose I'll satiate the bug that bites me from now on.**
> 
> **But enough babbling, ENJOY!**

It all began in the most unexpected way as most extraordinary events did. Alfred was sitting in front of his TV with a hand resting in a bowl of doritos while the other one laid pointlessly next to the remote. He was like a zombie what with his dead stare glued to the bright screen and his mouth slightly open. One would never guess he still drew breath because he seemed so lifeless. Unlimited worldwide cable could do that to a person. It was still a very mundane setting which was in no way foreshadowing the event to follow.

On a whim, Alfred took the remote and changed the channel he had been watching. He skipped through some shows, resting on a few for a couple of short minutes before moving on, and eventually landing on CNN. What had caught his eye and stayed his hand was the image of Matthew hanging in the top left corner of the screen just next to the anchor delivering the story. The picture they had chosen was a nice one Alfred had actually taken himself in autumn. He had made a dumb joke which Matthew had thought was hilarious and snapped the photograph then. He could see the beads of tears from the laughter just hanging in the corner of his eyes.

And though the picture was joyous and brought back good memories, the coverage gave quite the opposite effect.

"—a leak resembling America's very own Snowden case just a few short years ago shocks the world. It would seem that our friendly and quiet neighbours up North aren't quite as friendly as the world might have depicted them to be. Multiple files leaked to the internet this morning on different websites have unraveled secrets utterly destroying the immaculate reputation Canada had globally set for itself. Ranging from corruption of all kinds in the very core of the government to a global spying issue far more invasive than what the United States and the United Kingdom have ever been accused of as well as proof of possessing a worrying quantity of weapons of mass destruction are just few of the scandalous things to have been thrust out into the world. More on this story after this short commercial break."

As a coke commercial played, Alfred dropped the remote onto the ground, hardly hearing the loud sound it made as it hit the hardwood floor. The words the woman on CNN had spoken still resonated in his ears and, for a while, were the only words he could hear but not process. It seemed so impossibly ridiculous to Alfred for that story to have been even remotely true. He had known Matthew since they had been children and was fairly certain they were not only brothers but twins – all that was missing to confirm this hypothesis was a DNA test which they had never gotten around to performing. Matthew was the nicest guy around, always ready to help someone out even if it was out of his way, and cheer people up whenever they needed it. He was quiet and often times went unnoticed, but that in no way supported the recently made accusations.

Alfred shook his head and shut the TV just as CNN was about to resume their report. He wasn't going to listen to lies. He was going to find Matthew and ask for explanations because for all Alfred knew this was one of Ivan's devious plans to screw with him. And yet, he had no time to even stand from his couch when the door to his penthouse opened without any warning.

"Mattie—" Alfred sighed but it wasn't exactly in relief.

Matthew looked…different.

The sweet guy with the soft smile, laughing eyes, and golden hair wasn't the man standing in the doorway. Matthew's hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail and most of the strands at the front just hung loosely around his face. He looked a bit like Francis. His eyes were also a darker shade of violet, maybe because he wasn't wearing his glasses, and held something else in them that Alfred couldn't quite distinguish. Frankly, it scared him a bit. As for the rest of Matthew, he wore a red Mounty coat on his shoulders, a white wife-beater which seemed stained with red, black pants, and big brown boots.

"You see the news?" He asked, forsaking a greeting. Alfred noted he sounded a bit stiff and aggressive.

"No—well, yes but…" Alfred babbled nervously as he stood from the couch and made his way around it to face Matthew, "It's a load of crap, isn't it!? I mean…how can it be true…?"

Matthew smirked and Alfred wasn't sure why it unnerved him. In all honesty, the whole presence of Matthew in this very moment unnerved him. When the Edward Snowden affair blew up, Alfred was busy trying to work with the government to save his agents abroad while trying to reform the constitution and policies that were admittedly wrong. He was buried in work and hardly had time for other countries so the question remained: why was Matthew not trying to do anything to lower the impact of such a massive leak?

"You came here…to tell me it was all a lie, right?" Alfred asked slowly, "This is Ivan's new evil plan, right? He's trying to get to me by going through you, isn't he? I don't know what he's hoping for but…"

Alfred stopped his jabbering after noticing just how quiet Matthew was being. The taller blond just stood in the doorway with a neutral gaze but with a smirk playing at his lips. It was like he thought the situation was amusing…or that Alfred was. And he couldn't shake the feeling of how wrong everything felt.

"…right?" Alfred repeated a bit more quietly.

God, there was nothing more he wanted than to hear Matthew agreeing with him. He just wanted to confirm that this was all a mistake, a lie, a scheme from someone trying to hurt Alfred. He mostly just wanted a name or a face to what was responsible so he could fight it and destroy it. He just needed something to blame.

"Alfred…" Matthew said softly and took a step forward. The action was in no way sudden but made Alfred jolt in surprise all the same. The Canadian approached him softly in a manner that was very much like him and placed an uncomfortably tight hand on his shoulder. Matthew held it there for a bit, squeezing almost as if he was trying to be reassuring but didn't know how. "Let's open the TV…" he continued and paused to glance at the clock on the wall to their left, "There's something I want to show you."

Alfred nodded and followed Matthew's guiding hand to the couch and obeyed it further as it gently pushed him to sit down. Matthew took the seat just next to him. He sat comfortably, leaning into it, and swinging an arm on the back of the soda while the other one laid on the armrest. They were like that for a moment: Alfred sitting stiffly, worrying with the way the man decided to approach his predicament, and Matthew sitting like they were just about to watch a hockey game.

"Give me the remote." He said.

Alfred leaned down and grabbed it from the floor, hesitantly hanging it over to the Canadian.

"If what the news said was real…" Alfred started slowly, almost just testing the waters, "Then you're taking this very well…"

Matthew took the remote and flashed him a grin. "I have no reason to worry." He replied and switched on the TV, "Look."

The screen was blue with white letters saying: "Please standby, we are experiencing technical difficulties and will return in a few short moments." Alfred hardly had time to read and process the message that the image flicked back to the CNN news report but now the images were drastically different.

The same anchor that had previously been talking about the massive leaks of Canadian intelligence was roughed up and held at gun point. Her eyes were filled with tears and she trembled violently in fear. She spent a good while just staring into the camera until the gunman shouted at her to speak and shoved the gun further in her face. She winced and whimpered, spilling her until then unshed tears, and bit her lower lip.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the…American public…" She started with a trembling voice.

Alfred could hardly believe his eyes but just before she could continue any further, Matthew changed to the fox news channel. The anchor was in the same predicament as the one on CNN and seemed to be continuing what she had been saying.

"It is with great…" He paused to swallow thickly, and the sound was easily heard through the TV, "happiness…"

_Happiness?_ Alfred barely had time to think before the channel was changed again and this time to VOA TV.

"—that I tell you…we no longer have to live in fear…" The next news anchor continued.

Matthew changed the channel to a different news report again and continued to do so until the message told by the anchors held at gun point and in tears was finished.

"God has finally…smiled upon us…" The woman from MSNBC said.

"Do not fear the trucks and soldiers you'll see outside your homes, your work places, or…schools…" The woman from OAN said.

"If you offer them your full cooperation…you should not be harmed…" The man from TheBlaze said.

"They are here…to bring us to a better world…" The woman from WFIO TV said.

"A world of justice and equality for all…regardless of race, gender, gender identity, religion, or sexual orientation…" The man from ESPN said.

"A world without chaos, violence, or terror…" The man from CNBC said.

"And those who refuse this gift…" The woman from C-SPAN said with a trembling voice, "will be…will be executed."

"Those who speak out against the new world order…" The man from HLN said.

"…will be re-educated. And those who seek to start revolutions…will be made as examples to the world…" The woman from News 12 Brooklyn said.

"…and will see all of their families and friends suffer a terrible fate worse than death…" The woman from Northwest Cable News said.

"…before the supposed revolutionaries in question…are dealt their justice granted by…the hand our new leaders…our new—" the woman from WSNN-LD said.

"—Gods." The man from Newschannel 8 said.

"Ladies and gentlemen…of the American public…" The woman from Time Warner Cable News Austin said.

"Our salvation is finally here…" The man from NY1 said.

"All hail our liberators." The man from Arizona Newschannel said.

"All hail the Great White North." The man from New England Cable News said.

"All hail Canada." A woman from CBC news said with a proud smile and eyes shimmering with happiness.

Matthew then closed the TV and when Alfred turned to look at him with an utterly lost expression begging answers, he was met with a pistol pointed directly at his face.

"All hail me." Matthew grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> **So before I finish, this story was supposed to be a chapter story, like I mentioned, but then I decided against it and we were left with this one shot. It was called "Canadians Among Us" because it referenced how I made Canada take over the world with his 300 year plan which was basically planting sleeper agents in every country possible and activating them when the time came. So these people would have mingled with the populations of the other countries, have passed themselves off as one of them and, arguably, would have been one of them.**
> 
> **Never mentioned it in the story (though I would have gotten around to it had this been a chapter story) so there!**
> 
> **Now for the quick points on how the story was meant to develop further and conclude:  
>  \- America along with basically all the countries except the ones in the Middle East would have successfully been taken over.  
> \- Canada would now be managing his newly acquired land by using the original leaders of each countries as puppets to control the population to some extent  
> \- He would also use fear  
> \- America would have been treated fairly well in the prison specifically made for the personifications  
> \- In contrast, the other ones would basically be placed in generic cells  
> \- America would later learn that Canada lusted for him but would refuse to even touch him without consent (which would defy his apparent insanity)  
> \- America and the other personifications would try to use this to their advantage because if he can get close enough to Canada and get him to lower his guard, they could escape  
> \- America would try but Canada's not dumb so it wouldn't work  
> \- In the end, America would start developing some feelings because the old Canada he knew still shines through from time to time  
> \- The personifications would later on convince him to try again because Canada has lowered his guard now that he sees America genuinely does love him  
> \- America would hesitate and debate on whether he should or not because he's sort of happy like this  
> \- And after a battle with selfishness and selflessness, America would opt to save the world but Canada as well  
> \- After a plan, he would break free along with the other personifications and fight back  
> \- And then there'd be a final showdown where America tries to convince Canada to just stop and whatever  
> \- But Canada would refuse and basically force America to kill him**
> 
> **So voilà!**
> 
> **That's essentially what was supposed to happen but didn't because I couldn't commit. If any of you would like more details in terms of the brief summary I gave of the story would have been, don't be shy and ask! I'll share, it's no big deal!**


End file.
